


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #51 : « Inaperçu »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [51]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble, Dun Moch, Handsome Palpatine, Legends Never Die, Sith Lords, Sith Order
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Darth Sidious est un Seigneur Sith plutôt discret, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'est pas puissant.
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #51 : « Inaperçu »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En attendant Noël... - Jour n°9 : Inaperçu & Intention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809234) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Date de première publication : 09 décembre 2016

Contrairement à de nombreux Seigneurs Sith du passé – faits de muscles et vêtus d'armures pour se rendre encore plus impressionnants –, Darth Sidious passait relativement inaperçu dans la société civile. Les quelques personnes qui se retournaient parfois une seconde fois vers lui, agissaient ainsi car le charme naturel de Palpatine était assez remarquable et magnétique.

Même si le Sith moderne n'était physiquement pas aussi imposant que ses ancêtres, il n'en était pas pour autant frêle et fragile. Homme de taille située dans la moyenne, la masse musculaire qu'il avait gagnée durant son apprentissage était camouflable et donc camouflée sous ses tenues sénatoriales. Excellent duelliste et utilisateur de la Force – qu'il avait étudiée sous tous ses aspects –, il gagnait ses combats, aussi bien ceux au sabre-laser que ceux passant par la voie verbale, en s'appuyant sur ses talents, sur sa patience légendaire, et sur la technique du Dun Möch, qui consistait à déstabiliser l'adversaire par les mots.

Darth Sidious n'avait certes ni la carrure impressionnante de Darth Bane, ni l'âme guerrière de Darth Malgus, mais il n'était pas pour autant un « Seigneur Sith de salon » ou « d'apparat ». Il avait la Force comme alliée et, avec l'aide de celle-ci et de son intelligence innée, il deviendra celui qui fera triompher son Ordre.


End file.
